


ADAPT-A SEVASEY ONE-SHOT

by littlelottie



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie/pseuds/littlelottie
Summary: Casey would always give his life to save another's.





	ADAPT-A SEVASEY ONE-SHOT

Severide walked behind the nurse into Casey's room where he seemed sound asleep from the anaesthesia. He thanked her as she turned to leave, offering him a sympathetic smile. He nodded as she closed the door quietly. 'Matty...you awake?' Severide tried, keeping his voice low.   
Casey stirred a little but no words came, only a small throaty noise. Perhaps he had heard on some subconscious level, but he remained undisturbed.   
'Okay baby. l'll wait for ya' Severide whispered, taking off his leather jacket and sitting down in the chair. The only noise in the room was the bleeps from the monitor Casey was connected up to. He looked peaceful.

 

Severide spent some time scrolling through his cellphone, checking and responding to messages asking about Casey. They meant well but he wished they would just say they hoped he was as good as could be expected and not keep asking if he needed anything. Of course he didnt need anything right now. That would be in the months to come when he would have to adapt to his new situation. And how in the hell that was going to go down Severide didnt really know. Too soon to tell they said. They had done all they could medically. And they weren't sure how things would turn out. 

 

Severide finished his texting and sat back in the chair finally, wondering how long Casey would be out for yet. They had woken him in recovery and just said he would come round in his own time as the anaesthesia wore off. He churned it over and over in his mind. What to say to him when he woke. How to word the news. He supposed the best way would be just to take his hand and come right out with it, as gently as he could. He felt fear gnawing at his insides as he thought about it. 

Nurses came and went, checking on Casey, checking his lines and monitors. 

'Any changes?' they asked him, knowing he was a first responder with EMT training. Both times he shook his head silently. 

 

Some time later, Severide awoke from his doze by Casey's bed, aware of a small noise. A tiny murmur.

'Kel?'

'Hey baby lm here' he straightened from his sleepy slouch and leaned over to take Casey's hand. 'l got ya.' 

Casey swallowed and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before he tried to speak again. 'Shay okay?'

'Yeah, she's fine Matty. You saved her ya know? That guy was gonna kill her....'   
Casey just nodded a little. 

'My eye?' he murmured. 

'Baby, dont worry about that now...' Severide couldnt get the words he had planned out.   
'Tell me...l'm a big boy Kel,' he croaked. 

'They're not 100% sure yet baby...' 

'Tell me Kel...no bullcrap...mmm'kay' Casey slurred.

'Well....it's true they're not 100% sure. But you've lost your sight in your right eye baby..they just aren't sure if they need to remove it or not. They have to see how you heal....sorry baby. Wish there was something l could do, or say...'. Severide picked up Casey's hand. 'But you got me. We'll get past this.. you'll always have me. l'll take care of you...whether you want me to or not.' Severide smiled at Casey even though he knew he couldnt see it.

Casey's face, what he could see of it below the bandages, was creased up, his teeth gritted to stop himself weeping. A sort of strangled sob came from his throat.

'Better my eye.... than Shay's life' Casey managed to say eventually

'Yeah...you saved her for sure baby. And the guy that did this...he's going inside...for a very long time.' 

'Can't hurt anyone else then...that's good'. 

Severide felt tears springing into his eyes as he stroked the top of Casey's head, kissing the mop of blond hair that was stuck up above the bandages.   
'You got that right baby...you got that right'


End file.
